


Biding

by reassembleme



Series: All The Small Things [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, season 5, space facetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembleme/pseuds/reassembleme
Summary: A glimpse into how Keith and Lance handle the distance between them.





	Biding

Still nervous, after months of this. He laughs at himself, running his hands through his hair. His eyes are heavy, muscles aching from yesterday’s mission. He’d gone back to the training room, trying for hours to call back the broadsword, to find a distraction. Uneasiness remains, mind flashing back to  _Emperor_ Lotor addressing the Galra, Voltron behind him. This war keeps moving in unpredictable ways, but this was normal, familiar. His nerves still dance under his skin, as he settles back comfortably into the warmth of his bed. He’d gotten Keith to agree to this after Naxzela - if he wouldn’t come back, he could at least do this. He fixes his hair, sits up straight, blankets wrapped around his legs. He pulls up Keith’s contact on his tablet, exhales as he hits call.

 

“Lance!” He says, answering immediately with bright eyes and damp hair. He seems higher today, buzzing with something Lance can’t quite name, but it pleases him all the same. A towel lays across his shoulder, Lance watches as he sits back down into a bunk. Lance smiles back at him, weariness ebbing away. As always, the nerves jolt in his core, at odds with the easy smile on his face.

 

“Hey Keith! Is this a bad time?” He says, and Keith shakes his head.

 

“No, actually, I just got back from a really big mission. Speaking of, you guys really don’t waste any time now, huh? Things have been crazy here since Lotor claimed the throne,” he says. Lance tenses, just slightly, as he keeps his smile.

 

“Well yeah, that’s what happens when you’re working with the big boys, Keith. Team Voltron gets things  _done_ ,” he says, goading.

 

“Lance, you know the Blade does good work. Just today, we secured a high profile weapon, assuring it wouldn’t get into dangerous hands!” And with that, they fall into an easy back and forth. It’s only been a week since the last call, but it’s felt so much longer than that. The tension eases away the more Lance talks with Keith, his tired but content face lit up by the dim glow of the tablet’s screen. The violet-gray of his eyes still manage to shine, the light dusting of freckles across his nose only just visible. Lance listens as Keith animatedly speaks, talking of growth and Kolivan and seeing more change by the day. He returns his enthusiasm, telling him of Voltron’s side of the war. Small things, shadowy whispers of Shiro, of Lotor, linger in the far reaches of his mind, but he can’t bring himself to say them. Maybe later, when he sees him again. Keith’s got his own worries. Something in Lance aches as he watches Keith through his tiny screen, but he’s glad for this. Hours pass like this, the both of them sinking into their beds. It’s late now, Lance laying sideways on his bed, tablet held up by one hand. Their words are quieter now, slower, when something occurs to Lance.

 

“Wait, what about today’s mission, what was that all about?”

 

“Hm?” He says, eyes heavy lidded.

 

“Uh yeah, Mister-Really-Big-Mission?” He says, and Keith lifts himself up to his elbows, a little more awake.

 

“Right! I recovered an undercover Blade today. She’s a really… important one, and things are still weird since her return, but I think you’ll like her a lot. I think I might even see you guys again soon, I really want you to meet her,” he says, eyes downcast and voice soft. His brows have bunched together slightly and a small smile plays on his lips, thoughtful. Lance’s heart jumps, he sits up as well.  _I might see you again soon._ He’s gone a little warm, trying to hide the smile that springs up.

 

“Her? I don’t know, Mullet, should I be worried?” He laughs, Keith’s eyes widening as he sputters, breaking into a laugh himself.

 

“Oh man, I can’t _wait_ to watch you eat those words,  _Loverboy_. Anyway I, uh, got to go. Training in the morning and all that,” he says. Disappointment rises in Lance’s chest, refusing to leave even after all these calls. He feels the blanket of fatigue fall over him though, and he knows he should go to bed, too.

 

“Yeah yeah, Keith, _sure._ But yeah definitely, I should probably sleep too. Uh, same time next week?” He says.

 

“Yeah, of course! Goodnight Lance.”

 

“Goodnight Keith,” he says, and he’s gone. Lance shoves the tablet away, gathering the blankets around himself and pulling them up to his chin. Exhaustion seeps into every inch of him, the realization of how badly this will go in the morning hitting him the way it does every week. When he closes his eyes, sleep finally catching him, violet ones are what he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to come over to my [tumblr](https://kvgvne.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to scream about s5 with me!!


End file.
